


The Boggart

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Neville's Boggart turns into Professor Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boggart

On my way to the Great Hall for lunch, I notice a change of the atmosphere in the students. Each of them whispering as I walk past them, some of them even pointing and snickering. I feel the all too familiar feelings of dread and anger rise in my chest and threaten to overtake me. I have flashbacks to memories of my younger years here at Hogwarts when I was relentlessly picked on by James Potter and his friends.

With each step I take, the more I can feel my heartbeat in my ears. Pounding and throbbing threatening to burst. And as I round the corner and walk through the entrance of the hall, I notice everyone’s eyes turn in my direction. I hesitate before crossing the threshold.

‘I must be seeing things’, I think to myself as I make my way up to the head table between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, doing my best to subside the anger in me threatening to explode.

“I cannot believe that you’re afraid of Snape!” I hear the voice of Seamus Finnigan call out as I begin to pass the Gryffindor table. 

I instantly stop and look down to him addressing none other than the Neville Longbottom. “What was that Mr. Finnigan?” I ask him smoothly as I narrow my eyes and cast them downward, but not before I see that the entire Hall is silent, waiting and watching with bated breath.

Seamus’ face has turned red and the look of outright horror is plain on Neville’s face.

When Seamus doesn’t reply, I ask again in a more drawn out voice. “What… was that, Mr. Finnigan?”

“I- I- I-” He sputters. “I cannot believe that Neville’s is afraid of you.”

“And why would Mr. Longbottom be afraid of myself?” I ask curiously as my anger starts to rise.

“B-Be-Because his Boggart took the form of you today during our Defense lesson.”

I hear slight sounds of laughter erupt around me and Seamus tries with all his might to not grin in my presence. 

“And what did it turn into, Mr. Longbottom?” I ask coldly and impatiently as my anger continues to rise in my chest. 

Neville’s face drains of all color and makes no eye contact as he mutters, “My Gran.”

“What was that?” I question with malice.

“My Gran!” He shouts back at me.

The hall around us erupts in more raucous laughter. I hesitate as I take in what is said before I speak slowly and clearly. “Detention Mr. Longbottom. Tonight after dinner.”

He splutters as I turn and begin walking towards the head table I see Lupin trying with all his might to contain his laughter, but his eyes him away.

“Good afternoon Severus,” He says. 

“Is it?” I question him angrily. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He questions me back.

“You know darn well why, LUPIN!” I shout.

“Now Severus,” he begins holding up each of his hands defensively. “I was just teaching my lesson.” He beings to explain as I contemplate ways to annoy Mr. Longbottom in detention, my eyes narrowed in hate. “I promise I had nothing to do with Neville turning the Boggart dressed as his Gran, complete with a stuffed Vulture on her head.”


End file.
